Demons Only
by RainbowKitten6
Summary: What was once a friendship has now become much, MUCH more. (WARNING: EXTREME Yaoi) (CHPTR. 3 UP)
1. Becoming

Kurama stared absent-mindedly as the teacher seemed to babble away senselessly. _Ah, my head,_ he thought to himself, a drop of sweat falling onto his paper. Suddenly, he heard his own name being called, and he looked up. "WH…what is it, Mr. Yushikimaru?"

"Do you know the answer or don't you?" the impatient teacher barked.

"…I… I'm sorry," Kurama said, putting a hand to his head. Usually he never missed a question, but he was too exhausted and confused. "May… I be excused?" he muttered, almost unhearable.

"Yes, you may," the teacher said, obviously annoyed.

Kurama barely made it out the door, and when he did, he put a hand on the wall and gasped, "Hiei…" before passing out on the floor.

Meanwhile…

Hiei walked through the forest, waiting for the school day to end so that he could reunite with his friend. Suddenly, his jegan eye began to burn. He whipped off his bandana, and he soon saw his friend Kurama passed out on the floor.

Within mere minutes, he was in the hallway and by Kurama's side. "Oh my god," he said, picking him up and slumping him over his shoulder. "I can't let them see Kurama like this!" He ran over to his house, where he lay Kurama in the bathtub and set a warm towel over his head. "You need to cool down…" he whispered.

Slowly, he began to unbutton Kurama's coat. "Damn, you wear a lot of clothes." He threw the coat out of the bathtub and tugged off Kurama's blue under shirt. Hiei couldn't help but smile at his bare chest. "So beautiful…"

Soon he was staring down at Kurama's naked flesh. His hard began to pound and his face turned red. He shifted over closer to him on his knees. Kurama's legs were spread wide open, revealing his manhood. Hiei closed his legs so that he could squeeze in next to him. He stared at Kurama's defenseless face. "I love you…" he whispered, before realizing what had come out of his mouth, much less what he was about to do.

Hiei's warm lips brushed against Kurama's, and his eyes closed, as his left hand trailed to Kurama's warm chest. His tongue left his own mouth as he began to explore Kurama's.

Soon Kurama's heart grew warm and his eyes opened wide, surprised. After seeing who it was, he was no longer scared, and closed his eyes once more to return the kiss. He was in love.


	2. Developing

It may or may not have been a surprise to you, but Kurama spent the night at Hiei's. They had just entered their intimate relationship, so of course they did not sleep in the same bed. (Boo-hoo for all of you who are expecting a lemon, because it won't come until a few more chapters!)

Hiei entered Kurama's room, taking a moment to smile at him as he slept. He then walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It's time to wake up," he said, "And you also have to take your medicine. Kurama rolled over, sad about the medicine but happy to see Hiei. He kissed him lightly on the lips in return. "Okay," he said, getting up to reveal his yellow rose-covered pajamas.

Hiei took the spoon full of thick, purple liquid and slid it into Kurama's mouth. Kurama made a face, but swallowed it. He wiped his mouth. "That medicine isn't very good," he commented. Hiei laughed, "I know. I had it once, too. Well, I've got eggs downstairs. Once you've changed (HE WANTS TO WATCH KURAMA CHANGE SO BAD ;D) come down to eat breakfast."

After a few minutes, Kurama came down the stairs in yet another rose covered outfit. He sat at the table and took a bit of eggs and two strips of bacon. It was quiet for a while, and then Kurama said, "It's still so hard to believe that we've just now found out about… you know… us." He was sure to emphasize the word "us".

Hiei smiled. "I know… but… I have a confession," he said, his cheeks turning pink, "I've always had a crush on you." Kurama was quiet, then confessed as well, "So have I, I just never would have said anything if you didn't."

They then leaned over the table and kissed once more. They were adjusting quickly to their new found relationship, and they could both honestly say that they had never been happier.

When breakfast was over, Hiei grabbed the phone. "Who are you calling?" asked Kurama, getting up and wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist. "Your school," Hiei replied, almost purring at this sudden attention. "You can't go to school today, remember? You're sick." Kurama nodded. "You make me feel like a little boy again, Hiei," he joked. Hiei pecked his cheek. "You make me feel like a man."

Hiei spent his day catering to Kurama's every need. He made soup about three times and prepared two baths for him – one of which he shared with him, but he had his swimsuit on to make sure that nothing unwanted occurred- yet.

Now it was at least 8:30 PM, and Hiei was snuggled in bed with Kurama, the TV on but none of them paying attention to what was on. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick yet," said Kurama. "I'm a demon. Something about me must prevent it." Kurama then turned red. "What?" asked Hiei. "Oh, nothing," replied Kurama, "I was just thinking a question that I shouldn't ask."

Hiei kissed his cheek. "Ask me anything." Kurama then turned to him. "Does that mean you can't get… like… any diseases? At all?" Hiei laughed. "You mean like AIDS?" Kurama shrugged. "Do you want me to get you checked or something?" Hiei asked. "Are you hinting something?" Kurama laughed. "Maybe," said Hiei, running downstairs and leaving Kurama in a state of wonder.


	3. Disturbing

Hiei took Kurama to the doctor the next day. He was sort of suspicious of all of his hinting, so they went to get him tested. Sure enough, he had AIDS. When they got home, Hiei questioned him, "How'd you get AIDS?" Kurama sighed. "I was born with them, that's why I'm still a v…" He slapped a hand over his mouth. Hiei laughed and jumped on him, tickling him. "Don't be shy around me! I'm one, too!"

Kurama rolled over and shook him off. "I'm glad that's out of the way," he began, "Because that whole situation was really awkward. Did you notice how the doctors kept on looking at me funny?" Hiei nodded. "He looked at me the same way!"

They laughed again.

Then Hiei lay down on the bed and sighed. "Well, gosh… I' bored. Want to go to the zoo or something?" Kurama lay down next to him. "I guess so. Let's go!"

About an hour later, the two were exploring the zoo. Hiei had bought them both Dots ice cream and they were having a great time. "What's your favorite animal, Kurama?" asked Hiei. "Um…" Kurama began, "I'm not sure. I guess the horse." Hiei laughed. "Mine's the lion! King of the jungle, yeah!" Kurama laughed.

Then they walked over to the wild dog exhibit, to see two animals on top of one another and, well, going doggy style. Kurama and Hiei laughed and ran off. "That looked fun," said Hiei. Kurama hit him lightly.

When they got home, Hiei put Kurama in bed. Kurama whined, "But it's only five!" Hiei laughed. "Too bad, kiddo. I'm going shopping. Need anything?" Kurama thought for a moment. "No, I guess not." And with that, Hiei left.

Walking down the streets of the city, he whistled lightly out loud. Suddenly, a large arm grabbed his coat and pulled him in to a dark alley. Hiei recognized the familiar face of Yusuke. "Yusuke? What are you doing?" he asked. Yusuke shushed him. "I heard that you were gay… is that true?" Yusuke asked. Hiei blushed. "Um… where'd you hear that from?" Hiei stuttered. "Duh," said Yusuke, "Some kids who saw you and Kurama _dating _at the zoo tipped me off."

Hiei shifted uncomfortably, Yusuke's hand still on his shoulder. Hiei smacked it away. "Ah, why would you care anyways?" Hiei asked, now slightly upset. "I don't care," said Yusuke, "But my good friend, Kuwabara does." Suddenly, Kuwabara's ugly face came walking out of a shadow. "What does he care?" asked Hiei, now confused.

"Because," said Yusuke, "He's gay, too, and he hasn't had a good fuck in a long time. I owe him about two hundred dollars, so I figured I'd pay him back now." Hiei's eyes widened. "Well, you two have fun," he stuttered, trying to get away. Yusuke's hand slapped back onto his shoulder. "Oh no, it's not me he wants," he said, shoving him to the ground before Kuwabara, "It's you."

Kuwabara's smug face looked down upon him. "How's your ass, Hiei?" he mocked. Hiei tried to scramble up, but Kuwabara put his leg on his back. "Yusuke, take off his clothes for me." Hiei screamed, "Get off me! You can't do this! HELP!" Suddenly, rope flew in front of his mouth, and he was dragged behind a dumpster.

Now all tied up, Hiei stared, tears in his eyes, at the stone wall. His naked body was so cold. Soon, he felt Kuwabara's greasy hands touch his ass. The head of his cock brushed through the cheeks. _Oh god, _Hiei said in his head, _I am so sorry, Kurama._ Kuwabara's cock slid hard into Hiei's ass, pounding and thrusting in and out of him, causing Hiei's head to ram against the wall violently.

Kurama sat up in bed and checked the clock. 7:30PM. "It's getting late," said Kurama, changing out of his pajamas. "I'm worried, and I'm going to find Hiei."


End file.
